


Sherlock Dante

by aquarakaiba



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Inappropriate Use of Handcuffs, M/M, Minor Threesome, PWP, Shameless Smut, Twincest, as in all three sleep in the same bed, new to tagging so may forget something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 23:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15327222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarakaiba/pseuds/aquarakaiba
Summary: Vergil decided that he would leave his twin a little surprise in their bedroom.





	Sherlock Dante

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Devil May Cry game series, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> So I am moving my stories from Adult-Fanfiction to Archive, and this is one of my first ever one shots, not to mention my first Devil May Cry. This story is really just PWP, which was inspired by the Robert Downey Junior Sherlock Holmes movie lol…

Nero couldn’t understand how he had gotten himself into this mess. He remembered hearing the older of the twins, Vergil; ask him to come up to his and Dante’s room because he needed to speak with him. Speak to him, ya right, that was not quite what Vergil had, had in mind for him, as he quickly found himself handcuffed to the bed, with a very horny Vergil fucking his brains out. Not that Nero had any real problem with that, he had after all been admiring both twins the entire time that he had been at Devil May Cry.

Kyrie had kicked him out of their apartment in Fortuna, saying that she just couldn’t deal with all the demons that kept showing up because of Nero’s Devil Bringer. Not to mention what the people had started saying because of said arm. So Nero ended up moving in with Dante and Vergil, which in turn meant hearing the two at night as they went at it worse than rabbits.

There were two things that Nero learned quite quickly, one the twins were very loud about what they were doing with each other, and two, that he was totally turned on by what he heard coming from their bedroom at night.

It was that, that most likely led to his current predicament, which was at the moment, him handcuffed to the bed in a sitting position, with a pillow sitting on top of his crotch, as well as the keys to the handcuffs that held him prisoner. He still couldn’t believe that Vergil had left him like that, not to mention the fact that there was always the possibility of Dante walking into the room at any moment. Now that would be humiliating, not to mention he would most likely die right there and then if that happened.

Just as the thought occurred to him, who would you think happened to be waltzing in through the bedroom door, but Dante himself.

“Well, well, well, isn’t this a fine state to be in.” The older man stated as he looked over to see a very red-faced Nero setting naked and handcuffed to his bed.

“Just shut up you old pervert, and help me out of these handcuffs!” Nero yelled, his voice cracking a little in embarrassment.

“But I don’t know where the key is.” 

“The key to my release is under this pillow.” Nero growled out, knowing full well that the older man in front of him knew where Vergil had left the key. 

“Really?” Dante asked as he sauntered towards the bed with an evil smirk plastered on his face.

Once Dante reached the bed, he slowly reached down, and plucked the pillow from between Nero’s legs, and proceeded to slide his hand down and across Nero’s cock, making the boy jump at the sudden contact.

“What...what are you are you doing?” Nero asked trying his hardest not to moan has Dante continued to lazy drag his fingers against his cock.

“This is the key to your release, isn’t it?” Dante asked, trying to look innocent, and failing. Devils just can’t seem to pull off the whole innocent thing.

“You know...know damn...ahhh...well that, that’s....uhh...not what I meant.” Nero panted, realizing that he was in trouble, seeing as his cock was already hard, just from the light touches.

That fact was not lost on the older devil hunter, as he proceeded to dive down and suck one of Nero’s nipples into his mouth. Nero arched his back to get closer to that warm mouth, as he moaned loudly. Seeing that the kid was still enjoying himself, Dante decided that now was a good time to stop teasing the brat. He grabbed onto Nero’s cock and started to pump the rigid flesh, still moving at a leisurely pace. 

The only problem was that hearing all those beautiful moans coming from the kid on his bed, was that he quickly found that his pants had started to feel a little too tight. He decided to remedy this by moving his mouth down the boy’s torso, kissing slowly down till he reached the weeping cock that he had been teasing till then. 

He leaned down and licked at the slit, gathering the small drop of precum that was there. He heard Nero gasp, and decided to take the head of the boy’s cock into his mouth, which caused Nero to moan, and nearly come right off the bed, had it not been for the handcuffs.

Dante took this chance to pull his pants open, and release his own hard, aching member from the confines of his leather jeans. He moaned as the cool air hit his overheated cock, which caused the young demon hunter to push his hips forward, forcing Dante to take more of the boy into his mouth.

It didn’t take long for Dante to bring Nero to the edge, and he knew that he wouldn’t hold out much longer, so he released the cock that was in his mouth. Nero whimpered at the loss of the wonderful mouth that had been deep throating him.

“Don’t worry, we’re not even close to being done yet.” The older man responded sliding his body up to Nero’s face, and latching his lips to Nero’s slightly parted ones, and kissing the boy deeply. He used this as a distraction as he pushed one of his fingers into the tight ring of muscle that is the boy’s entrance. He heard Nero moan into the kiss, and quickly added a second finger, and began scissoring them to stretch the opening.

“Fuck!” Nero screamed after breaking the kiss and feeling the intruding fingers move within his body.

Dante stopped moving his fingers, and removed them, only to quickly replace them with his own weeping member. In one quick motion, he impaled Nero on his cock, releasing a moan of his own, once he was buried to the hilt in the tight heat.

When he felt Nero start to move his hips around trying to gain some sort of friction, Dante took that as his cue to start moving. With long deep thrust, he started moving in out of the body below him, loving all the little noises that the boy was making.

“Harder...faster...please...Dante...” Nero begged of the older hunter. Not being one to disappoint, Dante picked up speed, ramming into the body beneath him faster, and harder. He knew that they were both close to the edge, and snaked his hand around, and took possession of Nero’s neglect cock, and began to pump it in time with his thrust.

It didn’t take too long after that when Nero screamed Dante’s name at the top of his lungs as he came, long and hard over his and Dante’s stomachs. Dante came but a few short seconds later, when the body beneath him began to squeeze and milk him for everything he had.

Dante stayed on top of Nero for a few minutes trying to catch his breath. He slowly pulled out of the body below him and took the keys for the handcuffs and unlocked them. However, as he did this he realized that Nero had fallen asleep. Dante got up and went into the bathroom to get a cloth. He cleaned Nero, who was for all intents and purposes, dead to the world. After cleaning him, Dante moved the boy into a more comfortable position, before climbing in behind him.

Vergil came back into the room, and saw Dante curled around Nero. He walked over, and removed his own clothing, and climbed into bed, and was quickly snuggled against by the sleeping boy between them.

“Did you enjoy your present?” Vergil asked with a small smirk on his lips.

“You have no idea Verge.” Dante responded with a matching smirk. He leaned in and placed a light kiss to his twins lips before draping an arm over the boys waist, and falling asleep himself.


End file.
